


Bittersweet Symphonies

by luadelaidia



Series: Bittersweet Symphonies [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luadelaidia/pseuds/luadelaidia





	Bittersweet Symphonies

                _Dear Reed,_

_It’s been a while hasn’t it? Sorta hard to imagine three years have passed by, especially since I practically fell off the map. Seems like only yesterday you were glaring at that kid, Connor I think? I guess I’m just thinking a lot about what things used to be like. All the precinct rivalry and watching you blossom into who you are now. Must seem strange, looking back. Don’t blame yourself for what happen. None of this is anyone’s fault. Only mine I guess, since I’ve up and left everyone. Do you think I could make it up to everyone? Remy ate my shoe again, the real nice ones. Try not to forget me, and don’t do anything stupid- i’m still there with you. Always._

_Yours always,_

_Stevie_

_..-. .. .-. ... - / .-.. . - - . .-. --..-- / . ...- . .-. -.-- / --- - .... . .-. / ... . -. - .- -. -.-. . .-.-.- / ..-. .. -. -.. / -- . / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / .. - / .. ... / - --- --- / .-.. .- - . .-.-.-_

 


End file.
